


X-tra Dimensional

by MistressKat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: There’s a portal.Of courseMulder is going to go through it.





	X-tra Dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a boozy Scribblers’ Fangirl Weekend to a randomly assigned fandom and prompt ‘dimension’. My sixth fic for our 100 Fandoms Challenge. Betaed by HanHathma.

“Oh my  _god_ , are you seeing this?” Mulder’s face was slack with wonder and bathed in the electric blue light of the… Scully was loathe to say ‘portal’ even though that’s what the swirling, pulsing thing resembled, like someone had rended a hole in the fabric of space-time and the left it gaping obscenely.   
  
“I see it,” she confirmed. Scully kept her gun in her hand though trained to the ground. It’s not that she expected it to be effective if something did come through the thing, but they also still needed to apprehend the rogue astrophysicist presumably responsible.   
  
She was loathe to take her eyes of the portal but since her partner was riveted on the phenomenon and would hopefully shout loudly if something reached through it, she took the opportunity to do a quick sweep of the abandoned warehouse they found themselves in.   
  
It was, of course, empty. Because nothing about this case had gone their way.   
  
When she got back to the main floor, the portal was still there, gently pulsating in a pattern that seemed oddly familiar.   
  
“S.O.S.,” Mulder said. “Someone’s signalling for help.” It would be wrong to say that he sounded happy about someone’s distress but it would be equally wrong to say he was unhappy about it in these particular circumstances.  
  
Scully turned her attention back to the portal. Now that he’d said it, Scully could recognise the pattern easily: three short pulses, three long ones, three short ones, pause, repeat.   
  
“There’s no sign of Dr Rosenthal,” she said, leaving Mulder to leap to the inevitable, if not necessarily correct, conclusion.  
  
“Scully…”  
  
“There’s no proof that she’s gone through… that.” She had to try. “Or that it even leads anywhere.”  
  
“It leads somewhere,” Mulder said.  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
In answer, he rummaged his pockets, came up with a gas station receipt, scrunched it up into a ball and threw it into the light. The paper disappeared and – Scully checked – failed to appear on the other side of the phenomenon.   
  
“We should call for back up.”  
  
“Who?” Mulder spread his arms wide. “Who would that even be? The only person even remotely equipped to deal with this is probably trapped on the other side of it. Possibly in another dimension.” The last part was a bit more gleeful than the situation merited, although Scully admitted that the physics graduate in her was kind of… intrigued as well.   
  
Still, she was about to suggest at least calling the Lone Gunmen when the portal suddenly… just stopped. The S.O.S. signal no longer repeated and the swirling calmed right down to gentle ripples.   
  
Mulder turned to look at her and Scully sighed.   
  
“Shit,” she muttered. “Alright then.” She holstered her gun and grabbed Mulder’s hand in one of hers. “But together.”  
 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alright then. But together.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398615) by [HanHathma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma)




End file.
